


Train of Thought

by Holtzy



Category: Barely Lethal (2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Overcompensating, Overthinking, Post-Movie, Sibling Interest, Sisterhood, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzy/pseuds/Holtzy
Summary: Post-Movie. Liz realized she has grown attached to Megan, she has yet to realize that she was falling for her. Soon enough, she knocks on Megan's door and she wasn't sure on what to do or what to say because her thoughts were invading her mind rather than responding to Megan's questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo peeps! I have now decided to write a fic about this two because they were so adorable from the film; despite all those horribly cliche, heteronormative moments in it but still, thanks to that movie we are rewarded by these wonderful, intimate foster sisters that are begging to be shipped. Hope you enjoy reading this! Make sure to leave a Kudos if you liked it and comment IF YOU HAVE TO. 
> 
> *DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SHIP, THEN PLEASE HAVE YOUR OPINION TO POSTED SOMEWHERE ELSE. I DON'T NEED HATERS LIKE YOU COMMENTING ON MY WORK.

Things around the Larson’s house were just finished being fixed up with all new panel boards, tiles, paint, and some rooms were newly decorated. It was a relief; after that discord with Victoria Knox, everything was back to normal.

Liz––on the other hand––was still confused about Megan. She always knew that something was going on with Megan, but it never crossed her mind that she was a secret spy and that her words during their first dinner was actually the truth. She gulped at the thought that still having Megan around was dreadfully dangerous to her family, but… she liked Megan around. Things weren’t the best of situations when they first met and now? Liz was getting attached to Megan.

Liz took a deep breath before knocking on Megan’s door. Once her thoughts were straightened out and her composure is checked twice, she knocked at Megan’s door with her soft knuckles. She knows Megan doesn’t lock her door yet she had to be a considerate human being and knock for once.

“Oh, hey Liz,” Megan said, opening her door. Liz didn’t even fully realized that Megan was there––damn you, thoughts. 

Trying to escape her stupor, she finally said, “Hi, can I come in?”

“Oh sure.” Megan opened her door more and gave some space for Liz to come in. Liz never actually went to visit Megan in her room, never did she until now so she spent 10 seconds observing her room, looking at the misused Christmas lights illuminating the room and her equipment––her punching bag, her dumbbells, her duffel bag full of weapons––were filling one side of her room. She stopped observing when she felt a shoulder touched hers. “So, what brings you here?”

“I don’t really know actually,” she managed to fake a chuckle. “I figured to come visit you here and––I don’t know, talk? It’s boring back in my room.” 

“Pfft, wow. Ran out of tv shows to binge watch to?” Megan joked, softly laughing.

Liz smiled and shook her head no, “Nah, I just wanted to be not alone for a while.”

“I never thought you’d actually say that. You, Elizabeth Larson, wanting to be not alone. Very odd.”

The pair laughed together then silence fills the room. Liz was still distracted by her train of thoughts, overthinking why she wanted to visit Megan during 10 in the evening on Friday. Maybe she did need some time to be not alone, but that’s an insufficient reason for proof. Or maybe she just wanted to spend some time with Megan, she does like her that much––No, Liz, no. She’s your foster sister, you can’t have ‘these feelings’ for her, hell no––she only likes her as a sister likes her sister, right? Nothing beyond that line. 

“So,” Megan said finally, breaking the silence. “Do you wanna watch SNL?”

Liz smiled at the offer. She knew Megan was utterly addicted in watching Saturday Night Live, she would always sleep at 12 am–– downstairs on the couch––on Saturdays just to watch the latest episode of SNL. She always gets to hear her light laugh and sometimes she gets to hear her obnoxious laugh. The mere thought sends her away again from reality, just smiling at Megan.

“Is that a no or?” Megan broke Liz’s stupor again. 

Liz shook her head and blinked rapidly to gain her conscious self back. “Uh no––y-yes, I mean. I would love to watch SNL.”

Megan raised an eyebrow from the blonde’s sputtering but shrugged it off with a smile and dashed away from her to get her laptop. Liz rolls her eyes and walked over to Megan’s bed. She let herself drop and relaxed herself while waiting for Megan to find an episode. She thinks again: was she really having feelings for Megan? She should not. She can’t. She’ll ruin her friendship or even sisterhood with Megan just because she’s falling deep for her, sisters aren’t meant to fall in love with each other especially if the other one is straight and is deeply in love with her geek boyfriend. That’s just wrong. She can’t have Megan, she can never have her. 

“Hey! Let’s watch the Kristen Wiig episode from last November because I’ll have you know it’s my favo––“ she trailed off, scrutinizing the blonde for a split second. Because of that, she puts down her laptop beside the figure, not taking her eyes off Liz. “What’s wrong?”

Oh God, not again. Liz hastily rose up then rubbed her eyes; after that, she managed a smile and mumbled, “Nothing is wrong. I love Kristen Wiig, let’s watch that.”

Megan reads her for another second and in response, she sits on her bed beside Liz then grabbed her laptop. Liz mentally smacked herself, blaming her intellect that she should just focus on hanging out with Megan because this her idea anyway and she should not let her train of thought running around her mind endlessly again. 

They both watched the episode with complete silence except for the silent chuckle and some boisterous laughs and some comments about how amazingly talented Kate McKinnon and Kristen Wiig is. Liz sighed and took her eyes of the screen to look at Megan for a minute. Does she really feel something? She observes Megan’s features, from her brown eyes to her laugh which she thinks are all perfect. The way that she scrunches her face when she laughs softly at the jokes made on the screen. Before she continues studying her, she glances at the screen to make sure that the episode is far away from ending so she can stare at Megan’s face more. She darts her eyes away from the screen and back to her features, she studies how Megan blinks every 7 seconds and she studies at how Megan’s corners tug a smile every now and then. It’s cute how she’ll never notice me staring because of how indulged she is in watching Saturday Night Live, she thinks and smiles at the thought. 

She knows she’s done with observing Megan’s features but her thoughts weren’t ending anytime soon. Now, she’s imagining herself ruffling Megan’s hair and she’s also imagining herself capturing those lips––okay, that was over the top now.   
She heard a yawn and felt a muscle stretching, she glances over the laptop and she saw the cast were hugging each other while the credits roll. And she never noticed. Liz smirked to herself and glanced to the brunette who just finished stretching. 

“God, I love that episode so much,” Megan commented, her post-yawn sounds still audible. 

“You just really love SNL,” Liz rolled her eyes playfully, earning a soft nudge from Megan that made her stomach flip for a second there. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I think it’s cute.” Megan flushed at the comment because of that Liz flushed as well as she was not expecting that at all. It was a milestone completed, she thinks. 

“So, how are things between you and fresh meat?” Liz grimaces at the thought of Gooch. She only dated him because she was still in the closet and she denied the fact that she liked girls even if she would always wear plaid with ripped skinny jeans and a pair of skate shoes in school. 

“Um,” she started, studying further the eyes of the brunette. They showed a mix of dismay and confusion, at least that’s what Liz thinks. She proceeded to focus in answering her question, “We broke up.”

“What?” was the instant response, not even reaching to 5000 milliseconds. “How come I didn’t hear about this? Why aren't you telling me anything?”

Liz frowned and shrugged, “Well, I didn’t think it was reasonable to tell you so. Plus, I didn’t even like him that much.”

“Really? Never that I would thought that you didn’t like him. You guys were so cute together.” Liz cringes at the past image of Gooch and her. Heck, she always at the images of her with guys. She never liked them, no matter how hard she tries. 

“Eh.” She shrugged. She heard Megan exhale and saw that she removed her laptop from her lap and putting it back in her bag. Liz studies her once again along with her thoughts running back and forth with her. She was getting tired of how easily she is mesmerized with the brunette’s beauty, how she can easily memorize her routine in a matter of three glances. She was getting tired of the fact that she is so confused about herself and she was getting tired that she’s gradually realizing that she’s in love with her. 

“Hey Liz?” She spoke up, startling the blonde subtly. Liz mentally face palmed, realizing that this is the 4th time Megan has saved her from her stupor. Liz hummed in response, Megan moved closer to the blonde as she was gonna trace her fingers on Liz’s cheek, but no. She just spoke up again, “Can I ask you something?”

Liz swallowed at Megan’s latest words, she’s obviously aware of the fact that Liz wasn’t herself today. Being lesser wordy than less wordy and it’s because her brain is always full of her unsaid sentences. She didn’t speak a word so in response, she nodded her head occasionally.

The brunette sighed once more before starting another sentence, “Are you not… yourself tonight?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve been a little off lately. You kept on spacing out, I actually don’t know why but I’ve been noticing you frowning, sighing and staring at me at inconsistent times.” And so she noticed. “And I would like to know why.”

Liz bit her bottom lip, trying to relieve her composure before she says something. She can’t tell her she has feelings for her, she just can’t. She can risk her life dying if it was for Megan, but confessing her feelings to Megan? Just no.

She just sat there in silence, Megan carefully staring at her, begging for a response. She opened her mouth to utter some words but nothing was articulated. How funny that her mind can come up with sentences that were actually worth hearing while her mouth can’t utter anything. Instead of replying, Liz’s brain flew away as she grabs the collar of Megan’s shirt, crashing her lips onto hers. 

Her lips were soft, delicate and anything she was imagining a while ago. It was everything she thought, imagined it was. But she wasn't kissing back. She soon realized what she was doing and pulled away hastily. 

“Oh my God––I-I’m so sorry,” Liz started, her legs finding its way to the floor. “I-I-I have to go.” She soon found the ground and she turned away to run quickly as possible away from Megan. 

“Liz.” The voice was not soft. It was delicate, fierce and… intimidating. It was enough to stop Liz from running away, she turned her head back to the girl she was recently kissing with. Her stomach was doing flips from feelings or fear, she didn’t really care. 

Liz fully turned to face her but she wasn't looking at her, she was staring down at her feet absent-mindedly, her hands shaking while she waits for a response. She didn’t hear a response that instant but she heard some footsteps coming right at her direction. Soon enough, she saw a shadow next to the feet she was staring at that caused her to perch her head up to see Megan Walsh merely inches away from her. She swallowed, unsure of what’s going to happen. Based on cliché little things, it’s either that Megan slaps her for kissing her without consent or Megan is going to grab her waist and kiss her again. Still, the two thoughts were both scary enough with bad repercussions. 

After what it seemed like forever, Megan’s hand found its way to cup Liz’s right cheek. Liz gazes at her brown eyes, appreciating them and studying them all at the same time. She can sense both relief and fear in them, she swears she can see it from the glimmer caused by the misused Christmas lights. “It’s okay.” Megan has said, not putting her hand away from her cheek. She swore her mind was malfunctioning right now like all her blood travelled its way to her cheek and every butterfly species has entered her stomach and flutters in every corner.

Megan surges forward and pressing her lips to Liz’s, letting them brush for a while, waiting a response from Liz to kiss back. Liz gained consciousness and she subconsciously kissed Megan back, her hands traveling to find Megan’s waist. The cliché thing was right, Megan did kiss her again and that thought makes Liz’s mind go crazy. 

The kiss was broke after a while and two women smiled and laughed at each other. It was a beautiful moment indeed.   
“Wow––not that I’m complaining but––what was that for?” Megan asked, her smile wasn't faltering at any moment. Her hands stayed where they were which was on Liz’s waist. 

“I don’t really know,” Liz replied. And she was being honest, she didn’t really know why she practically ignored her intellect and kissed her instead of speaking up. Her grin was so big that she feels like her face is going to be tire of smiling in the next day until she realizes that Megan was not single and had a loving boyfriend. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“You have a boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing that escaped her mouth. Silence filled the room for 15 seconds before Megan added, “That’s not a problem.”

“Huh?”

“I can break up with him, I don’t even like him that much.” 

“I see.”

“I like you more,” she said unexpectedly, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde then eventually smirking. 

“Doubt it,” Liz responds with the smirk not leaving her face.

“Don’t make me try to use the Lie Detector to prove it to you,” Megan warned playfully and laughed at her idea. 

“Alright geez, hold your horses.” And with that, Megan smiles and presses her lips to hers again. Liz kisses back without hesitation, she mentally thinks and thanks her mind for overthinking and leading her here where she’s kissing Megan Walsh in her own room at 12 in midnight. Let’s just see how far it’ll go.


End file.
